


Small Signals

by FandorkOfEverything



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Prompto Argentum, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Protectiveness, entitled karens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Prompto has Autism Spectrum Disorder. Not exactly something he loves telling people about. Of course, his friends know. And their supportive of him. But some people in the world aren't as generous. His friends don't like that. So, they stand up for him whenever that happened. Especially when he's in a state of mind where he can't speak at the moment.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Small Signals

**Author's Note:**

> I had the headcanon that Prompto is autistic and hates that it affects the gang sometimes (including my OCS, one of whom is his sister)
> 
> Prompto’s Autism in this story is a reflect on what I have on road trips or long days, so it is written though my personal experiences. I’m not High Functioning, like I write Prompto, but I have friends who are and have been around them all of my life. This is based on my personal experiences because everyone with Autism is different.
> 
> This may or may not continue. I don’t know if it’ll just be a one-shot, or I’ll turn it into a story of how Prompto is affected by his ASD. I’ll play it by ear and we’ll see what happens.

**//Prompto’s P.O.V//**

Three… Six… Nine…Ten…Two…One…Five…Two…

We passed nine trees in the past two minutes.

We passed six bushes in the past two minutes,

We passed three streetlamps in the past two minutes.

All this happened in the last two minutes.

Gladiolus turned the pages in his book ten times.

Ignis drank from his Ebony can twice.

Noctis stirred in his sleep once.

Kristina sighed five times.

Lena and Astrid had two ‘friend fights’

All this happened in the last ten minutes.

I tapped my leg in nervousness, trying to remain calm. I’d hate it if Ignis had to stop the car on my behalf. As if I don’t cause enough trouble as it is. They probably think I’m annoying. Or want to dump me on the side of some road. Or possibly check me into some-

“Prompto.” Ignis’ hand tapping my shoulder got my attention, startling me for a second. “Are you alright?” I nodded slowly, mumbling slightly.

“Mmhmm, I’m fine….” I really need to calm down somewhere, but I wouldn’t want to be a bother…

“Well, we’re arriving at a rest stop, in case you need to stim for a few minutes.” He advised me and I unknowingly let out a sigh of relief, giving a slight nod. Thank God…. I really need a few minutes of stim. Sitting in a car for hours on end is driving my mind absolutely insane. And as long as they can get what we need, and I can stim while they do that…. I wouldn’t be a bother.

A sudden urge hit me, and I slightly shook, feeling a slight fear.

I needed to _move_. Get out of this car. As soon as possible. Stretch my legs, move around, stim. I need to stim.

I need to stim.

I brought my hands to my face, leaning down in my seat slightly, trying to relax until we could get to a stop. I could hear talking, but it was mumbles of voices not processing through my _stupid_ mind. I knew it was shutting down, so yet again, I let it. I thought of things that calm me down.

Friends: Noct. Gladiolus. Ignis. Lena.

Family: Kristina. Mom. Dad.

Love life: Astrid.

Animals: Chocobos. Dogs. Cats. Horses. Wolves.

Things that make me happy: Astrid. Music. Chocobos. Noctis.

I relisted every single thing in every order they could possibly go in. They can have endless combinations, but at the same time, having an end to the combinations. They will always have-

“Prompto.” A hand on my shoulder, yet again, brought me to my senses, but shocked me all the same. I looked up the see blonde. My sister. She stood outside of the extended Regalia to fit the extra three people: Lena, Astrid, Kristina. “We’re at the rest stop, the others already went inside.” She removed her hand, remembering times that when I stim, I need to be left untouched. “Do you want me to stay by you or I can go with Noct somewhere….” She suggested and I got out of the car, sitting down near the wall of the gas station.

“No…. I’m fine… You can stay if you want to or… You can go.” I told the younger as I closed my eyes, wrapping my hands up and around my ears, taking in deep breathes and letting them out slowly. I repeated this process many times, trying to reach a stable state of mind. When that didn’t work, I unknowingly gripped my hair in slight anger, annoyed with myself that I couldn’t calm myself down.

I felt a gentle hand release my grip from my hair. I immediately knew it was Ignis, without even looking at him.

“Calm yourself. You’re okay.” He spoke soothingly and I began my breathing again.

“Is that normal from his usual Stim?” Lena.

“Not usually, no…” Astrid.

“Never seen it take him this far before.” Gladio.

“Will he be okay?” Noct.

“Shhhh…...” I must of tensed up or something, because I could see Iggy out of the corner of my eye raise a hand to them to shush them.

“You know you don’t have to do this for him. Right?” An unknown voice brought the attention of everyone, me looking up slightly at the scene. There was a woman standing before us. She was blonde, having her hair up in a bun and wore sunglasses.

“I beg your pardon, madam?” Ignis questioned, standing up to her at his even 6”0 height, easily standing over her 5”6-something height.

“Well, it’s clear that you guys are friends, so you have the option to leave him.” The woman spat back, and I looked down to the side, finding the ground more interesting.

“And why would we do that?” Kristina piped up, crossing her arms.

“Well, you know how they are.”

“How who are _ma’am?”_ Gladiolus spat out the word like it tasted bad.

“Well, autistic people. You know they don’t have any social cues, or know how to live in general. Why don’t you do us all a favor and put that _retard_ in a home?” That one word left her mouth and all hell broke loose, all of my friends speaking at the same time.

“I beg your pardon?!” Ignis spat in anger.

“How dare you?!” Kristina growled, staying close by me.

“You crossed a line, lady!” Astrid yelled, standing over me, protectively.

“You dare say that again!” Noct growled, clenching his fists.

“I dare you to say something like that again!” Gladiolus threatened her.

“What give you the right?!” Lena spat out; her British accent even more clear in her anger.

The woman paused a moment, clearly not expected the outburst.

  
“Why, I was merely suggesting that you’d have one less problem on your hands.”

“The only ‘problem’ on our hands, is you lady! So I suggest you leave before I give you a fucking beatdown!” Astrid yelled, getting in the woman’s face, practically spitting in anger.

“I beg your pardon?! What happened to respecting your elders?!”

“And what happened to being a decent human being?” Ignis stepped up to her, I could tell his green eyes were glaring at her in anger. “What any of us do is none of your concern. Or business, for that matter. I think it’s about time you leave. Because I won’t be able to hold these two back if you don’t.” He motions to Gladio and Astrid, anger in both their eyes and cracking their knuckles, ready to fight.

“If you think I’m afraid of some shifty four-eyed freak and some weak muscle man, then you have got it wrong, boy. Let me tell you, I am the president of-” Her speech was cut off my Kristina’s screaming, as she ran and attacked her, surprising a few of us.

“How dare you speak to my brother that way! You want someone to be put away so bad?! OHHH, I’LL PUT YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!!!!” Kristina continued to attack the lady, before being pulled off by Lena, kicking and screaming the whole time. The woman got up, quickly dusting herself off before scoffing in annoyance.

“You should put that _freak_ away while you’re at it!” The woman exclaimed, putting her sunglasses back on.

“That ‘freak’ is my friend. And she happens to be his,” Noct pointed to me “younger sister. As well as my best friend. So, why don’t you back up and mind your business.” Noct crossed his arms. “Madam.” He snubbed at the name, not wanting to respect her but knew he had to as future King.

“Why, well I never!” She grabbed her purse, which she had dropped during the fight and slung it over her shoulder. “You’ll be hearing from my lawyers!” She scoffed, getting in her car and driving away.

“Suing the King?” Kristina scoffed lightly. “Not likely.”

“Entitled Karens.” Astrid rolled her eyes in annoyance, leaning down towards me giving eye contact, green meeting blue. “Are you okay?” She asked me and I nodded slowly.

“The woman was a bitch, Prom. How are you okay with that?” Lena questioned and I gave a small sigh.

“Because I’m used to it…” I mumbled, earning a surprised look.

“Well, you shouldn’t be. Because it’s not right.” Noctis spoke up. I looked to the side, embarrassed to have caused such a scene.

“Hey.” Ignis took Astrid’s place, making me look at him. “We will stand up for you every time that happens if we need to. But none of that matters if you don’t acknowledge that you are apart of this family. So?” I tried to avoid eye contact, but he made me look at him. “Are you apart of this family?”

I sighed, giving a small nod.

“Yes.” I told him, earning a smile.

“That’s what I like to hear.” He stood up, offering me his hand, which I took.

“What’d you say we camp for the night, Iggy?” Lena questioned and he nodded.

“I think we all need it.” He looked to me. “Some more than others. And that’s okay.” I smiled at his words, feeling a warmth in my chest.

We prepared to camp, Gladio and Ignis allowing me to rest for awhile, which I was grateful for.

My parents never really acknowledged my autism. But they always made sure I was on high meds for it, which I still need. I’m glad they still did that part, but if there’s going to be entitled Karens, I don’t know why I need them if I need to Stim at every rest stop.

I felt a hand on my knee, I looked over to see my girlfriend.

“It’s okay to ask if you need to stop. If you need to Stim, or just take a moment to calm down. Let us know. We’re here for you, Prom.” She consoled me and I nodded, truly understanding.

I guess I really do have a family. A real family I can count on.

And that’s all that matters.


End file.
